herofandomcom-20200223-history
Brigitte Fitzgerald
Brigitte Fitzgerald is the main protagonist of the Ginger Snaps, film series. The events of the films revolve heavily with her struggle with werewolves alongside her sister Ginger. In all three films she is portrayed by Emily Perkins. Past life The Brigitte of the first and second film is either the reincarnation or descendant of a girl of the same name as seen in the prequel. Coincidentally, that Brigitte also has a sister named Ginger. In the winter of 1815, the two sisters found themselves lost in the wilderness after the deaths of their parents. They unknowingly travel into a area that is constantly ravaged by a werewolf infestation. They find a seemingly abandoned hut and meet an old Native American woman who gives them two bird necklaces warning them to "Kill the boy, or one sister kills the other". Later on Brigitte is caught in a trap, but she is released by an unnamed hunter, who takes them to Fort Bailey, which is constantly attacked by werewolves. Ginger and Brigitte are treated with suspicion by the few inhabitants, especially the paranoid Reverend Gilbert. Nonetheless, they are invited into the house of Wallace Rowlands, the Forts leader who's wife was killed by the werewolves and his son, was assumed so to. But that night, Ginger hears crying within the walls, so she goes to check, but she finds out that Wallace's son, Geoffry, is still alive and turning into a werewolf himself. Ginger is bitten, so she and Brigitte attempt to leave, but they are cornered by James, the sergeant of the Fort. James and Ginger nearly fight before a pack of werewolves attack. During the ensuing fight between the men in the Fort and the werewolves, Reverend Gilbert comes to the sisters showing them to a seemingly safe house, which turns out to have a werewolf loose in it. The sisters are saved by the hunter who found them in the first place. When the sisters accuse the Reverend (who doesn't even deny it) he goes unpunished and the sisters are sent back to bed, where they are kept awake by the fight outside. The next day, it becomes apparent that Geoffry is now loose, and when he kills a man in the fort, Ginger is suspected and dragged away. Brigitte tries to help her sister before James pins her down, but he is called off by Wallace, Brigitte bribes Wallace, pointing out that his son is as cursed as his sister. The two rescue Ginger and the Reverend backs down. Ginger and Brigitte become determined to find a cure, and become convinced that killing the sire werewolf will cure Ginger. When they eventually find Geoffry, but they hesitate to kill him as he is a child. Geoffry is captured by James and killed by Wallace in a mercy kill. The depressed Wallace has Ginger exiled by Brigitte insists on joining her. They are guided out by a man named Milo who reveals that the old woman they met before is a seer, who can explain their situation. Brigitte and Ginger follow Milo through the woods, but Milo is killed but they, nonetheless, find their way to the seer's camp with the help of the hunter. The seer explains it's to late to cure Ginger and she must kill Ginger, or Ginger will kill her. It is also explained that it's part of a werewolf legend that says the red and the black will choose the fate of the bloodline; Brigitte dies, the land suffers forever, Ginger dies, and the bloodline dies with her. Not willing to kill Brigitte, Ginger flees. The Hunter takes Brigitte back to the Fort, convinced that Ginger will eventually follow. At the Fort, Brigitte is taken prisoner, and told by the Reverend that her sister is already lost; offended, Brigitte spits in the Reverend's eye. The reverend calls her a witch and starts a bonfire, whilst Ginger heads to the fort, with a pack of werewolves following. The Reverend's execution attempt is caught by the Hunter and Wallace, who kill the Reverend and free Brigitte. Ginger manages to get in and fights James and his men, eventually ushering in the werewolves. The Hunter and Brigitte hold their own, while Wallace is killed. When Brigitte gets the opportunity to kill Ginger, she instead kills the hunter, thus disproving the red and the black legend. The sisters flee the Fort together as the only survivors. The next morning, Ginger and Brigitte sit under a tree, Ginger cuts her hand and Brigitte's and they mingle each other's blood. Modern Day There is also a Ginger and Brigitte Fitzgerald in the modern era, played by the same actresses. They are implied to be descendants or reincarnations of the ones seen in the prequel. Ginger Snaps Ginger and Brigitte lived in the town of Bailey Downs their whole lives and had a disdain toward the mainstream. The sisters where so close they made a suicide pact. In their teenage years they where rivals with popular girl Trina Sinclair, who actively bullied them, especially Brigitte, but Ginger was always protective of Brigitte. In the Halloween season, Ginger and Brigitte come up with a plan to get back at Trina by making it look like her dog was killed by the Beast of Bailey Downs, a werewolf that has been terrorizing the neighborhood. That night, on their way to Trina's house, they find a fresh victim of the Beast, which charges out of nowhere and savagely mauls Ginger. Brigitte manages to temporarily blind the Beast with her camera, and the two make a break for it. The beast chases them onto a road where it is run over by a van driven by Sam, a young local drug dealer. As soon as they get home, Brigitte and Ginger notice that her injuries are healing. The next morning, Brigitte is approached by Sam, who saw her and Ginger running from the Beast the night before. They both talk and deduce the beast is a werewolf and talk about how to handle it. Brigitte lies to Sam saying she is turning. Meanwhile, Ginger becomes more outgoing, and gets into a relationship with a boy named Jason McCardy, who Ginger has unprotected sex with. Ginger refuses to believe that she is a werewolf, until she starts growing a tail and impulsively butchers a neighbors dog. Ginger and Brigitte grow further apart, as Ginger spends more and more time with Jason, and Brigitte with Sam. Trina (who had a crush on Sam) and Ginger, suspect Sam and Brigitte are in a sexual relationship. Sam comes to the conclusion that a silver piercing could work at driving the infection off, but it doesn't. Meanwhile, Trina suspects the sisters had done something to her dog, and approaches them at their house. Trina also confronts Brigitte about Sam, telling her he is just using her. The argument nearly escalates into a fight when Trina pulls out a knife, and ends up getting herself killed. They manage to hide her body as their parents get home. It is soon discovered Jason is now infected with Lycanthropy, and confronts Brigitte about it. As Halloween approaches, Brigitte and Sam discover an alternative cure - a plant called Moonkshood. They create a syringe with Moonkshood residue and Brigitte sticks the syringe in Jason's neck while he's attacking a child, with apparent success. Earlier, Ginger has been locked in her room by Brigitte while she and Sam made the moonkshood syringe. Ginger saw that as a betrayal and became more bloodthirsty (in addition, it was the night where Ginger was to transform). Ginger broke out and before Brigitte could leave school, she discovers Ginger has killed their teacher and a janitor. Ginger tells Brigitte she is no longer interested in being cured, and offers to infect Brigitte, reminding them of their pact. Ginger also warns Brigitte she'll be paying Sam a visit at a party he's throwing. That night, it turns out Ginger and Brigitte's mother, Pamela, found Trina's body and is planning on running away with her daughters. Pamela picks Brigitte up and they go to find Ginger. Brigitte has Pamela drop her off at the party, where Brigitte finds Ginger trying to seduce Sam. Sam rejects Ginger's advances, and Brigitte cuts her own hand and Ginger's hand, mingling their blood and infecting herself. She finally gets Ginger to come along, but Ginger gets knocked out by Sam. Brigitte and Sam drive to the Fitzgerald house, not knowing Ginger was transforming in the back seat. When they reaches the house, a fully transformed Ginger breaks loose and runs amok in the house. Brigitte and Sam hastily make a new syringe when hiding in the cabinet. Sam goes to cure Ginger himself but is savagely mauled and dragged into the basement. Brigitte gets the syringe and sneaks into the basement. She finds Ginger feeding on Sam. Going under the influence, Brigitte starts licking up the blood from the still living Sam. Brigitte snaps to her senses and refuses. Sensing her insincerity, Ginger bites Sam's throat, killing him. Brigitte flees, with Ginger stalking her. Brigitte is cornered in their bedroom, as Ginger advances. Brigitte gets a knife to protect herself and tries to get Ginger to take the syringe. Ginger lunges forward an lands on the knife. As Ginger lies bleeding to death, Brigitte becomes shocked at what she's done. The film ends with a tearful Brigitte holding Ginger as she dies. Category:Horror Heroes Category:Female Category:Big Good Category:Anti Hero Category:Controversial Category:Siblings